


Never touch a Dragons Treasure

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hanzo being emotional, Jesse being supportive, Kidnapping, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Rescue Missions, Talon - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform, jesse mccree - Freeform, other characters make cameos, short fic, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: To Hanzo his daughter is his most valuable possession. One night when she is taken from her crib and Hanzo will hunt down whoever did this and get her back. He and Jesse will stop at nothing to get back what was stolen from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I'm posting a quick first chapter of a Mchanzo story i'm thinking about doing once I finish my other work. Please leave feed back and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you.

Hanzo never got much sleep. 

He never slept after what he did to Genji, he never slept after he found out he was alive and now he never slept because of a high picture wail coming from another room in his and Jesse’s home. 

He was half awake, still feeling Jesse’s arm wrapped around him. He just wanted to stay in his arms forever but it seemed as though another member of the family needed tending to. 

Hanzo saw that McCree had stirred from his sleep as well. 

“Can’t y’all get her? I got her last night.” McCree said yawning, turning to look at Hanzo with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. Hanzo looked into them and gave an annoyed sigh. He would get out of bed in place Jesse.

“Very well.” He got up out of bed and went to go care for their crying bundle of joy. 

They had been together for 4 and a half years and McCree saw the way that Ana was with Pharah and it made him start thinking about having a kid with Hanzo. The first time he had even brought up the topic it had made Hanzo annoyed but the more they talked McCree found out really why Hanzo didn’t want children. 

His worst fear would be hurting it. 

After what had happened with Genji and everything he didn’t feel like he could ever forgive himself if somehow he hurt the child. After a lot of persuasion Hanzo agreed but only on one condition. The child must be biologically his. Jesse was going to say how there were orphans who needed love too but Hanzo explained. If the baby was a Shimada when they were grown up they would be able to control the dragons. Also he brought up the fact that they had a lot of enemy’s who would love to get their hands on their kid and if they had the power it would make them a lot safer. 

McCree thought it over but seeing how Hanzo felt he agreed and after finding a suitable surrogate mother and waiting 9 long months of waiting they had a beautiful baby daughter. 

He came to the source of the loud noise and looked at the small infant. He smiled and stroked her cheek. He had been so scared at the delivery but when Jesse made him first hold her he felt instantly in love and was filled with a new purpose. Protecting her and making sure no harm came her way. 

He read the name on the cradle. It read as Kaiya Shimada. Jesse had wanted a purely American name like Bella or Jane while Hanzo defiantly wanted something more traditional Japanese. They settled on the name Kaiya as it meant a lot to Hanzo and McCree could pronounce it right. As soon as she was born and they first took a glance at her they knew the name would suit her just fine. 

Also as well as having two doting parents she had all of Overwatch wrapped around her little finger as well. Everyone just adored her. Especially Ana, Mercy and Zenyatta. Ana had given her some of Fareeha's baby clothes, Angela being like a mom and making sure she was in perfect health and Zenyatta gave her some of his harmony orbs that she could use as night lights when she got older or just use now as a child's toy ball. 

He picked up the baby and began to cradle it. She stopped her crying and began reached out her small chubby hands to try and reach her father’s nose and boop him. She was a very grabby child, Hanzo knew that it was probably from watching Jesse and wanting to play with his flash bang grenades and peace keeper as well the bow and arrows. Both parents made sure she was away from all of the weapons. 

He gave a small chuckle. She looked just like Genji when he was younger. She had been born with originally bright green eyes but as time when on they faded into a more dulled down version like his. She seemed like she would also grow the same colour of hair as Jesse but he knew that it was most likely due to the fact that the surrogate had the same brunette hair. 

She was a Shimada, She was a McCree and she was perfect. 

As he was enjoying the quite moment simply admiring how lucky he was to be blessed with such a perfect little girl and how he didn’t deserve such a gift he heard a sound of a gunshot and a scream come from his and Jesse’s bedroom. She began to cry at the loudness of the shot so Hanzo but her back in the crib and gave her a small plush toy hoping it would keep her quite. She calmed down quickly once given the toy and Hanzo grabbed a spare bow and arrow from a hidden compartment he had in her room and went to go see what had happened. 

He saw Jesse on the ground with a small scratch on his face and a dead assassin on the ground. 

“Jesse are you alright?” He helped him up off the ground and as soon as he did Jesse embraced him in a hug making sure he was alright as well. 

“Yeah. He tried to stab me with a knife. Bastard.” Hanzo looked down at the knife in the assassin’s hand and it had the signature Talon mark on it. He and Jesse both looked at each other before they heard a crash come from Kaiya’s room. 

They both ran as fast as they could but Hanzo was there first. His could feel his eyes widen at the state of the room. The crib had been broken and her copious amounts of plush toys had been scattered everywhere. The one thing that made Hanzo the most anxious was the open window. 

Their precious daughter was nowhere to be found. He looked in the crib and was slightly disappointed that he didn’t find a note saying that they wanted ransom money. Then it would have been easy and she would have been back safe and sound. Jesse caught up with him and realised what the matter was. 

Jesse looked out the open window but saw nothing. Only what seemed to be lights speeding off in the opposite direction. He knew in his heart that Kaiya was on that vehicle.  
“Who was that?” Jesse asked hopelessly, figuring that Hanzo knew who she had been taken by and why. Hanzo was normally good when it came to being right.

“It was a Talon assassin Jesse, they have our little one.” Hanzo was beginning to panic. Jesse could see this and began to rub his shoulder supportivly and calm him down. A panicked Hanzo would only make things worse for the both of them. 

“We’ll get her back darlin’ don’t worry. I know Gabe. He wouldn’t hurt the kid.” He tried to reassure him. He was trying to puzzle why Talon would want their daughter but he found that the only reasonable solution would be that they wanted something from him and Hanzo. 

Hanzo fell down because he was having trouble processing all of it. Only moment ago he had been cuddling her and looking at her small hands and now she was god knows where and in the hands of the enemy.

“Call everyone.” He said looking up towards Jesse who was still standing. 

Jesse had been so out of his mind he didn't hear what the archer had said and made as small confused face knowing Hanzo would repeat himself. 

“Get everyone who is available and get them to help us find her now!” He demanded. He hadn’t meant for it to come out that harsh but he couldn’t help it. He was very distressed and when that happened he tended to let his anger get the better of him. Jesse wasted no time getting into contact with the base and letting them know of the situation. 

When Jesse got back to Hanzo he on his knew and he had his eyes closed. Jesse knew this all too well. It was what his beloved would do when he was feeling extremely emotional. He had done it when he had learned that Genji was alive and another time when he had been hospitalised and Hanzo would be by his bed and simply be silent. He felt as though it was his fault. 

Jesse got down and put his serape around Hanzo. He would be needing it more than he did. Hanzo wrapped the red cloak around him and tried is best to remain calm. Hanzo knew this would be another thing to keep him awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of action is formulated to try and find Kaiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness. Thank you all for the notes and kind words. There's actually a hint as to who is responsible in this chapter and I'm curious if anyone can spot it. Good luck.

Hanzo and Jesse were at the watch point. They had told anyone who was there to meet with them as soon as possible, and by them it meant Jesse who called while Hanzo was getting their things packed. More than likely they would have to be travelling to find her. Thankfully the solider had been at the base looking at recent Los muertos activities when he got the call. Sure he didn’t like either of the parents very much, especially McCree, but this was just a baby who was in danger. No child should be involved with this stuff.

Now they were in a room with a large table and a holo-globe in the centre. It was where many missions were planned and now it was being used to plan a rescue mission. 

“What would Gabe get out of stealing your kid?” Jack asked looking at the dead Talon agents file. The file stated in big red letters that attempted assassin was ex Talon and had been in prison for a very long time but still something wasn't sitting right Jack. He didn’t know what it was. 

“I don't know. Maybe he wants to get us all off our guard then they can strike.” McCree suggested. 

“I wouldn't put it past Gabe to try something so low.” Jack agreed with him on this point. Kidnapping didn’t seem like something he would do if it meant him getting the upper hand on the war against Overwatch. 

“What if she's hurt Jesse?” Hanzo said realising that they could have killed her so easily. She was such a tiny baby and it wouldn't be too hard to do it. He would take her place and he wouldn't care if he was beaten or killed just as long as her and McCree were safe and living a happy life.

“They won't hurt her. Who would hurt a baby?” Jesse said. Even when he was in the deadlock gang they only recruited young kids they would never abuse them except for the occasional beating but they would never kill them and they were the worst people you could have met. Also if it did happen to be a Talon job he knew that Gabe didn’t kill kids. It just wasn’t his thing. 

He remember his rule being no one under 18 gets harmed. That’s probably why he has no problem going after and trying to gun down Hana. 

The doors to the room burst open and the two mother like figures in Overwatch were running in as quickly as they could. 

“We came as soon as we heard. How are you doing?” Ana and Mercy ran over to them and gave them both the support hug they needed. 

“Thank you mams” he said tipping his hat. Those two were always there for him when he was young and now he was glad that they were still by his side. 

“What do you have so far?” Angela asked looking at the file on the table. 

“All we have is that it's a Talon knife. We go after them.” The soldier said placing it on the table. The curved and beautifully designed knife had some of Jesse’s blood on it. Hanzo was able to bandage it back up before bribery left to go to the base. 

“I can't believe Reyes would sink so low.” McCree commented remembering his former mentor. How he had changed from Gabriel to reaper. It was hard on him but he knew what kind of man Gabriel was so the transformation wasn’t hard to believe.

“He's a dead man.” Jack said quietly under his breath. 

Hanzo was working in a small computer like device trying to find any information on anything when an old photograph file caught his eye. He smiled and took a mental note of the picture. If he kept it in mind he would be able to get through this hellish nightmare. 

“They took her Plush monster toy as well.” He had noticed this while looking at a small photograph that had been taken about a week after she had been born. She was sleeping on the pachimari plush toy. Both Jesse and Hanzo found it adorable that she was no bigger than the toy itself.

“Shoot.” It had been one of the first gifts that Hanzo had gotten for McCree when on their first date in Hanamura. It had been one of the weird onion octopus toys, McCree didn’t get what it was but he always assumed that they were just a weird Japanese brand. Kaiya had developed an instant attachment despite the fact it was defiantly bigger than it. It had to go to bed with her or she wouldn’t stop crying for the entire night. 

“How do we even find her?” Angela asked raising up a very valid point. She pointed to the globe but then specifically a white dot began to flash on it. 

Jack pulled up a bigger projection and it seemed to be off a woman with a white suit, surrounded by at least a dozen armed soldiers in black fur coats. Hanzo recognised this woman from his former Shimada clan days when their weapons partnership was thriving. 

“There's already been an attempt on Katya Volskaya’s life once and tomorrow they will be unveiling their new mechs at the Volskaya Russian base. I'm sure he'll be there.” Jack said brining up a picture of the CEO.

“To Volskaya we go then.” Said McCree putting his gun into his belt.

“Why would he do this? What reason would he have?” Hanzo asked McCree seeing if he could figure out his former mentor’s motivations.

“You are two of our remaining agents. He's probably like trying to find ways to get rid of us one by one.” Jack answered before Jesse could. He knew Gabe better than anyone else. He knew how his mind worked, what dirty tactics he would use.

“Finding our weak spot.” Hanzo added still looking at the picture.

They were left in silence until Ana knew she had to break it. The awkward silence was never needed in her opinion. 

“We’ll find her Jesse.” She still felt uncomfortable taking with Hanzo so she used Jesse as a communication device.

“What do we do if she's….” Mercy interjected. They all turned to look at her with different expressions. Hanzo looked terrified that it could well be a possibility, Jesse looked royally pissed off with her because he knew that this was making Hanzo even more nervous, Jack didn’t have an expression because of his mask but his body language suggested that she had a valid point and Ana was about to slap her across the face for saying it in front of the distraught parents but she knew she was just trying to say a possible outcome.

“She won't be! She will be fine.” McCree said with a lot of warning in her voice. He didn’t want to even consider this option. It just wasn’t fathomable in his mind.

“She's right Jesse. We will avenge her. And then we go from there but we are going to find her alive and well first.” He said making all the others extremely quiet. They didn't expect him to be this composed but only Jesse knew what was really going on below the surface. Right now Hanzo was trying to take control of the situation and get off the topic he didn't want to talk about. On the inside Jesse knew Hanzo was falling apart. 

“Okay.” Angela said slightly disturbed by the archers answer. She shivered nervously and averted her eyes to look at something else. 

“I'll wait for D.va to get here so we can look at possible talon locations and find her soon.” Jack said bringing up all know Talon bases now covering the globe with purple dots. 

“Thank you.” They both said in unison. They knew they weren’t liked in Overwatch very much but they were grateful for all the support they were getting. 

They would find what was stolen from them. Hanzo knew that if she had been hurt they would face the burning fire of the spirit dragon consuming them. And Jesse knew that if she had been hurt he would play judge, jury and executioner. They would each have their way of dealing with it. 

“You should get some rest. You are both bound to be exhausted.” Ana said noting their tired looking eyes and messy looking hair. It wasn’t so noticeable on Jesse but on Hanzo you could tell. His hair was out of his traditional up-do style and it was all over the place. 

“We can rest when she's safe.” He looked intensely at the virtual map and bringing up information on one random Talon base. He didn’t even look at her but he knew that she had given up trying to fight. He wasn’t going to rest. 

“Very well. Let's get to work.” They all began their work to find any clue to find the lost little girl and bring her back home safely. 

They had too. Or things could only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse interrogate Gabriel about the assassin who was sent.

It was one day later and they were at the main Volskaya Industries in Russia. When they had first entered they noticed the huge amount of mechs that resided in the base. They had talked things over with the head of the company, Katya Volskaya, and she had agreed to their little plan. Hanzo had known and done business with her back in his younger days. 

Here was an announcer on the platform and there was a professional camera crew as well. 

Hanzo was set up on a balcony type area while McCree was waiting outside. They were set up and just as expected Reaper turned up as soon as the cameras started rolling. Gabriel always had a flare for the dramatic entrance. 

“Katya Volskaya!” He aimed the shotgun to her face but as he missed an arrow pierced his weapon on the ground. He looked up to the source of it and found that Hanzo was standing up high, ready to launch another arrow. 

The Russian security guards would have used their new technology against the threats but then a purple light caused them to stop functioning. 

“Hold it there partner!” McCree shouted as he used his peacekeeper against him. Hitting him multiple time but then him disappearing in an instant. His shadow step made it impossible to know where he was. 

Hanzo and Jesse grouped up once again and Hanzo took out a radar arrow and lined it up. He released and hoped he could see the reaper. Thankfully he just about spotted him. He had murder two security guards and took their souls like they were nutrition.

“I’ll go up you take the ground in case he tries to escape.” He ordered. 

“Be safe Hanzo.” He gave him a quick good luck kiss before he started to run in the direction. Hanzo climbed up and surveyed for the Talon agent. 

Hanzo felt a brutal impact to the leg and when he looked back there had been serious damage to his leg armour and the bullet had defiantly lodged itself in his leg. He didn’t have time to think about the excruciating pain he was in so she tore off a part of his sleeve and made a makeshift bandage. Reaper was still running but then when he looked back he noticed how he was distracted tending to his wounds so he knew he would use this opportunity to finish the job.

As Reaper went after Hanzo he saw that Sombra seemed to slip off to a different location. He would have appreciated some help but they had a much bigger goal to achieve. He hoped to god that she would actually get the CEO this time around. 

He made his way to the archer and Hanzo would have been shot in the back of the head executioner style f it had not been McCree seeing what was about to happen and then intervening. The revolver shot at the metal behind Gabriel’s head and Hanzo turned around and without a second thought he grabbed his bow and arrow.

The arched he knocked both guns out of his hands and had him pinned with an arrow pointed right towards his throat. He had had enough of nearly being killed. Along with the feeling of uncertainty of his daughter’s fate his tolerance limit was reaching an all-time low. 

“Where is she?” He demanded hovering the arrow only 5mm away from his neck. McCree made his way up and was now watching his every move. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t kill him. Sure he was a wanted terrorist but he still remembered the old Gabe and he couldn’t stand to see him in more pain then he already was on a daily basis.

“Sombra’s gone after her.” He didn’t realise who he had been talking about so his first assumption was that he was talking about Volskaya. 

“Not Volskaya. Kaiya!” He was tempted to kill him right there and then but with one look form Jesse he restrained. He was aware of his husband’s feelings towards his old mentor so he was using all of his restraint for Jesse. 

“What? Who is that?” Gabriel was confused. Why was the ex Shimada head bringing up some random person he had never heard off before. They were there to kill Katya. 

“Hanzo darling, I don’t think he knows what that is.” He looked at the mask but after years of working together he could tell what he was feeling underneath the skull mask. Right now Jesse could tell that he had no idea what was going on.

Reaper took a moment to think over what word Jesse had used to describe Hanzo and then he connected the dots. He laughed when he made the connection.

“You two are a thing?” Reaper asked, somehow the surprise showing visibly under the mask. He never expected Jesse to fall for a person like Hanzo. Jesse’s personality was very much what Gabriel would call American. Loud, big and always trying to find justice. From what files he had read previously on the Shimada he knew that the archer was longing for honour, after years of being groomed to be the perfect mob boss he was a no nonsense perfectionist. 

They seemed like they shouldn’t even be talking to each other but he was proven wrong. He carefully observed matching wedding rings on both of their hands. He also assumed that Kaiya must have been some kind of relation to them. Probably a female friend. 

“But didn’t y’all sent the kidnappers.” Jesse pushed Hanzo briefly aside and asked him getting down to his level and looking at the black oval which served as his eye holes.   
“Wasn’t me Mijo. I actually like you McCree. Don’t let my opinion of you change.” He grumbled hoping to stare down the gunslinger. 

“Then who took our girl?” He re-straightened the arrow to get what he needed. McCree tapped Hanzo and this time it was Jesse who took him by the collar. Now McCree could tell that he was going through a huge shock. 

“You two have a kid? Should have known you’d fall for an ex-crime boss but I didn't think you'd have a kid.” He smirked, writhing away from his former protégés grip, nearly making him fall onto his face. 

“What does she look like?” He asked wanting to know what the kid of Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada looked like. McCree pulled a picture of her from out of his hat. He groaned as he knew he would have to help find her. She was too cute for him. He may have been a psychopath but he hated getting children involved in all of the Overwatch business and if she was Jesse’s kid that technically made him a grandpa. 

Also he had been the only father figure that Jesse had even known. He had been there in the blast when Jesse had lost his arm. This kid had been through enough shit for once in his goddamn life and now that one of the things that was making his life slightly better was gone. 

“Who else would want her?” He asked seeing if they had any other leads. He would help him to an extent but he was busy with other projects. Other much bigger projects. 

“We don’t know.” 

“She’s a tough little ankle biter I’ll tell ya.” He laughed trying to ease the tension of everything. He remembered how one time when she had been crawling she had latched onto his leg and tried to bite it. She literally was a little ankle biter. 

“Do you have anything else?”  
He pulled up the file on a small device and showed him the dead assassin. As Gabriel read he had to search deep in his memory but he eventually was able to place the face to the name. 

“The agent you were asking about. I got him from the Los Muertos gang, I fired him when he and a team of people failed at one simple mission. He could still be working for them.” He suggested. It was a slim chance but it was worth a shot. 

“Why would they want her?” Hanzo questioned stroking his beard. Then only time when he had been affiliated with them was when he sold them weapons and drug to fuel their gangs’ activities in Dorado. And he was pretty sure the only connect to Jesse was that he was in Overwatch and they were in a constant battle with the gang.  
“It mightn’t be anything but its better if you check it out and try to find a lead.” He once again too his smoke like form and left them alone. He had to go find the hacker and see where she had gotten too. Hopefully she had gotten Miss Volskaya. 

Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other with worry.

“You know them. Are they very dangerous?” Jesse asked hoping to god that Hanzo would reply with a sideways nod of his head. Jesse had never directly been in a brawl with them but he had heard stories. Stories about how they ran drug trades and would scrap omnics without a second thought.

Regrettably Hanzo did nod his head but he indicated that the answer to his question was yes. They both knew that once again they would have to travel far to get the next piece of the puzzle. Hanzo’s hope was fading slightly and Jesse could see this. He shot one of his grins.

“We’re going to find her I just know it.” He could see that it worked as Hanzo gave a small cute smile the let Jesse know it was going to be okay. 

Next Stop: Dorado

-  
*Meanwhile*

Kaiya was crying in her crib.She had been crying nonstop for at least 20 minutes now. She was in an unfamiliar place and she wanted her daddies back and she was hungry too. She was going through what a majority of 2-3 month old babies would do. At least she had her Pachimari for company. 

As she continued to cry her captor heard the commotion and entered the room. He shushed her and she looked up confused. The man wore strange clothes and had an odd accent but she was familiar with it. He was holding a bottle filled with warm milk so she lessened her tears but they were still flowing.

“Hush little one, once your fathers are out of then you will be safe.” He picked her up and began to cradle her. She began to take the milk and when she finished the entire thing she was sleepy to he put her down again. She was a bigger part of his grand schemes so he wanted to look after her well, making sure she didn't get hungry or cold. 

A guard came into the room and got the other’s attention.

“Sir, Hanzo has been spotted at Volskaya industries. He learned about our connection with the Los Muertos gang. How should we proceed?”

“Send someone to follow them. Don’t kill them. I still want to have a meeting with Hanzo and Jesse.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse's next stop is in Dorado

“Los Murteos eh?” Jesse said looking at the building with the neon paint spelling out the name of the notorious gang. Hanzo and Jesse were in undercover disguises. Hanzo and him both wearing business suits. Jesse had tried to reason with him to let him keep his hat but it was a lost cause. 

Jesse and Hanzo were now in Dorado. They were following up the lead that Reyes had given them. Even though they really still didn’t trust Reyes he had given them a good lead. Jesse looked around but even with all of the weird art work it seemed a fine enough place. There were even some piñatas hanging up. 

He had remembered going here with Gabe once. It was a festival and even though they were on the job looking for criminal active they still took the time to look around the stalls and meet the locals. It was all very nostalgic for both of them.

It was the place they first met.

It was brief but it was their first encounter. It was when Jesse was there but it turns out that the Shimada leader and his teenage son Hanzo were they to get a delivery. Hanzo had been escorted out when the gang heard news of Blackwatch coming and while on the way out he had seen his future husband. He didn’t think much of him at first but Hanzo had to admit there was something about the young man that was appealing to him. He didn’t even think that nearly twenty something years later they would have a child together. 

“Where we going darlin’?” He asked looking about for anyone. It was unusual for him but for Hanzo it was simply bringing back old memories of his Yakuza days. They were counting on them thinking he was still part of the Shimada Clan.

“In that house over there.” He pointed to a small building which was one of the few which didn’t have its surface covered with gang insignia. 

They walked up to it and Hanzo knocked on the door using a special knock he had learned in his youth. Soon enough he small gap opened in the door and a pair of green eyes looked back at him. 

“Are you here for the Shimada delivery?” He asked looking at the two. He noticed how Jesse wasn’t Japanese but he just assumed that he was hired muscle for the Shimada. He recognised the man but he never expected Shimada to be here in person. He hadn’t shown up for a personal delivery for over 10 years. 

“Yes.” If Hanzo remembered correctly, the Los Murteos gang hated any talk and simply wanted business done as soon as possible. After an incident with a certain grey haired soldier with a thinning hairline they weren’t taking as many risks and were trying to keep as low a profile as they could until 76 was dispatched. 

They entered Hanzo looking stoic while Jesse was avoiding eye contact with everyone. They came to the centre of the room where a bald man without a shirt on with a green skeletal paint job on his skin was talking with an omnic and his girlfriend. 

“Eh who are you? Wait?” The gang leader completely ignored that Jesse was in the room and went straight for the ex Shimada head. He inspected him closely and then grew a creepy looking smile. Jesse didn’t like how close he was to Hanzo’s face but he didn’t want to break his cover. However if he even laid a single finger on him he would break his arm into tiny pieces.

“Hanzo Shimada, amigo. What's with the visit? You could have called. The delivery is on its way.” He said reassuring him and grabbing him by the arm and embracing him in a hug. Jesse’s blood was boiling. He knew that most crooked business owners were like this but still it freaked him out. 

He was thankful that they hadn’t been caught but it was yet still early to tell. He supposed that the elders were still keeping the business running buying illegal weapons and keeping them on top.

“I want to know about one of your employees who was meant to make a delivery but never showed up.” He changed his voiced to an annoyed tone to try and fit the part of a busy mob head. Hanzo always did that voice jokingly in front of Jesse and it made Jesse laugh every time but this time it was crucial that he hold it in. 

He held up a picture of the assassin. He took a moment to examine the evidence but soon enough his face twisted in recognition.

“Yeah I know that guy. He used to work for us until we found out he was a double crosser. Damn dirty deadlock scum.” He spat at the picture. The Deadlock and Los Muertoes gangs didn’t get on well at all. Even recently it had gotten really bad with the betrayal of a member. 

“Did y'all say deadlock?” Jesse asked surprised. He should have known. He had heard that his former boss was out of prison and it was growing in Jesses mind that this was possible attempt of revenge for him leaving the deadlock gang to join Blackwatch. If it was him who had taken Kaiya he was going to kill him. He knew it wasn’t justice but it was his daughter and this had been making Hanzo and him anxious, worrying if their daughter was okay. 

The Cowboys outburst attracted the attention of the leader and several others in the area. The American accent drew suspicion from the leader. Jesse glanced nervously to Hanzo for support and only for a second did he glance back. They had clearly picked up on the fact that he wasn’t Japanese.

“You look familiar to me?” He inspected Jesse closer and as soon as he smelt the cigar smoke he recognised it instantly. Hanzo reached out but form the corner of his eye he noticed that the other gang members were readying their weapons so Hanzo carefully was preparing his own. 

“Son of a bitch you're a deadlock. Matar al vaquero!” He yelled and as soon as he said it the gang members already had their guns out and were aiming right at them. 

The archer and the gun slinger drew their weapons and began to fight. Hanzo fired his scatter arrow and pierced the hearts of the enemy. They may have had guns but the two of them were too quick. Jesse shooting them and making them fall one by one while Hanzo’s scatter arrow piercing two of their hearts dead in the centre.

Jesse needed this. The stress was getting to him and delivering justice to these no good scum was helping him to take out his frustrations. Early on in the relationship with Hanzo he would do it sometimes but he had stopped when he saw how much it hurt him. 

As Jesse was about to fan the hammer he felt something nick his side and he hissed with pain. It was only a moment before an arrow was in his back. When he got a small window of opportunity he looked at the damage and saw a small cut. He’d live. Something so small wasn’t going to stop him from finding his daughter. 

They continued until everyone else had run away out of fear and left only the leader with an arrow sticking out of his leg. He was crying in pain but the two just looked down at him. They were breathless but they had gotten what they needed. The next clue in the never-ending puzzle to find Kaiya. 

“Thanks for the Intel partner.” He stood on the gang members hand until he was satisfied that he heard a snapping sound. Hanzo was slightly discomforted by Jesse’s cruelness but then he remembered he had been much crueller in his past. He could hear Genji’s laugh as he thought about it. 

“Let's go.” He said walking away from the screaming leader, he decided to leave a little gift for Morrison. 

“Are you alright?” He saw that Jesse had a lot of blood but he wasn’t able to tell if it was his or the gangs, also he had heard him hiss at one point but he hadn’t been able to see what had happened. 

“I'm fine darlin. Good now we got more of a hint as to where she is.” He was feeling good that they were getting closer to finding their daughter but the cut on his side wasn’t helping. It wasn’t worth worrying over and he didn’t want Hanzo to freak out any more than he already was. 

“I guess this was an attempt to get at you then.” Hanzo said surprised. He knew the gunslinger had many enemies but he always assumed that they were either dead or rotting somewhere in a jail cell. He recalled how Jesse had mentioned it one morning when he was feeding Kaiya that his old boss was out and about. 

They were once again on the road to a new suspect. 

They were one again one step closer to finding their treasure. Kayia would be found. 

Next Stop: Route 66


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse vs The deadlock gang

The next step of their wild goose chase had lead them to the old location of Jesse’s childhood home. It was composed like a picture with orange stones as bright as Tracer’s outfit and the rocks standing tall and proud. Hanzo was surprised. It did look quite nice but Jesse knew better. He knew what this place was. 

Route 66. Or as Jesse called it, Route 666. 

It may have looked nice but on the inside it was just a cesspit of evil people doing evil things. He never thought he would be coming back here. He was literally going to hell and back for his daughter. 

Both of them realised that even though they wanted to spend every waking minute trying to find her they were still only human and needed to eat, it had been about 2 days since they had properly eaten anything and had mostly just been eating quick snacks to keep their energy levels high enough so they didn’t fully pass out. Thankfully Jesse seemed to know of a small diner which served food. It wasn’t good but it was quick and edible and that was good enough for them both. 

“What’ll you boys be having?” Asked a robotic waitress in a strange American accent.

“I’ll have the eggs and my partner will have something chicken.” Jesse was good in the relationship as he could instantly know what the other wanted to eat. He was also good at predicting what type of coffee he would like. 

As they waited for their food to be brought out there was an unusual silence between them and while Hanzo was taking a quick swig of his liquor it noticed that Hanzo was doing that thing he always did when he was nervous. He would look down and his breathing would get slightly quicker. 

“So, tell me more are your former affiliations.” He said looked down at the menu. They had already ordered but Hanzo knew it was a touchy subject to bring up but it needed to be said and he didn’t want to look him in the eye while saying it. Jesse took another hit of the alcohol before answering. This place was bringing back so much of his memoires he felt like if he could just keep them at bay with drink it might be okay. 

“They deal weapons and are nothing but a bunch of thieves.” He spat some of his Tabaco. He never had a choice in joining the gang but yet he still felt that he should have done more to get away from them. Instead he let himself be influence and became reckless and arrogant. If it wasn’t for Gabriel Reyes he would still be with them. Or worse. 

“Will they kill her, is what I’m asking?” He stated plainly.

“The Deadlock gang? She’ll be alright. Sure as my name isn’t Joel.” He tried to joke. He was always the one who would de-tense the situation. 

“…Right… But you said they were dishonourable men. They beat you. I just want to know will she be hurt.” It pained him to say it but it was true. During his childhood with them McCree had mentioned that they had hit him and beat him when he stepped out of line. 

He took a long inhale as he thought about it. While deadlock did recruit teenagers he had never once in his life seen a baby there. Another thing he had to take into account was that she was a hostage and often when they took hostages they would forget to take proper care of them. The thought of finding her there having been neglected was making his chest feel heavy. He was relived in the thought that it hadn’t been that long but then remembered how tiny she was. 

“Maybe. I don’t think so.” It was all he could properly reply with. He couldn’t lie to Hanzo. It wasn’t fair. 

Hanzo took his hand and gave him a small reassuring kiss. He had needed so much of his support and it was about time he returned the favour. Jesse appreciated it and kissed him back. Only not on the hand. 

“Here’s your food. Enjoy.” Said the feminine waitress omnic. Jesse had known her from his younger years and she had defiantly gotten a lot more broken down since the last time. Just like the rest of this dump. 

They began to eat and while Jesse began to simply devour his food Hanzo took his time with what he could only assume was a chicken salad. The salad looked okay but the quality of the meat product was something to be desired. He tried to get the waitresses’ attention again but his eyes was met with something else. 

As he looked up from the disappointment on his plate he saw a group of oddly dressed people burst open the door into the diner and he tapped Jesse’s shoulder to try and subtly get his attention. Jesse looked to see what he wanted and he quickly tried to get up out of the booth but it seemed that they had already been spotted by them. 

“Well shit if it ain't Jesse Mc goddamn Cree. How you been since y'all betrayed us?” The leader said. His name was Billy the Kid, most just called him Bill, and he was somehow even more ridiculous looking then McCree. In fact if it hadn’t been for the fact that their daughters life was at stake Hanzo might have laughed at him.

He had every single thing of cowboy attire. Everything. He wore cow print boots, an even more obnoxiously big belt buckle then Jesse’s with the word ‘Deadlock’ on it and he even had the flannel shirt with the matching hat to finish of the western look. It was literally like he had been in a dress up shop and bought it for 5 dollars.

“Thanks for phoning us Betty, We mightn’t’ve come here otherwise.” He said tipping his hat towards the omnic and Jesse felt just a hint of betrayal. Years of being a loyal patron and this was the thanks he got.

Two of the members blocked his and Hanzo’s way out so they were stuck sitting there. Bill then sat down beside Hanzo and the archer tried to move as far away as possible from him. 

“And just who is this cutie pie?” He stroked Hanzo’s cheek much to make Jesse’s blood boil. He was only doing this to see if he was special to Jesse and it worked like a charm. McCree was ready to put a bullet in his skull. Hanzo was no different. After years of training by the elders he knew this tactic and hoped that Jesse would be able to keep his cool. 

“Where is she?” He asked trying to get him to stop touching him creepily. It felt like the phase would just keep on coming up but never actually get them anywhere. First it was edgy team, then the neon skeleton crew and now it was the cowboys. Hanzo didn’t even know who they would have to hunt down next. The Monks in Nepal?

“Who?” Billy asked seemingly confused. Hanzo was sick to death of getting that reply from everyone they asked. 

“Y'all know who. Where is Kaiya?” He pointed the peacekeeper at his head and waited for him to start spilling, also he was hoping that he would stop trying to flirt with his man. The rest of the men went to draw their guns but Bill signalled for them to put them down. He had a smile that said ‘you aren’t going to kill me’ and he was right. 

Hanzo looked down and got an idea of how to get out of this mess but he just needed the right moment to be able to do it without the obnoxious cowboy beside him noticing. He looked at Jesse to try and say that he had a plan, Jesse quickly looked to his husband and knew that he was going to do something. He readied his peacekeeper under the table. 

“I don't have the slightest notion.” He wasn’t going to talk to some kid who left them for some goody two shoes group that got disbanded years ago. 

“You have to know!” McCree was done at this point. Everything had pointed to him so he had to know something that would lead them to her. Anything that could help.

This was his last chance and he was going to take it by the throat. 

“Speak!” The archer had enough of these games and sneakily from under the table he pulled out one of his arrows and used it as a sort of makeshift dagger and held it too his neck. 

“Now, now doll face, there’s no need for violence.” He didn’t move, Hanzo was holding it so close that if he even breathed wrong then it would skewer his neck. While the other members of the gang were busy looking at the leader Jesse took the moment to deliver these punks some justice. 

“It’s High Noon.” He said as 6 bullets were fired from his gun as the 6 men who were protecting the leader of the deadlock gang fell to the ground, lifeless. The previously cocky gang leader was beginning to look a little panicked. 

Both men knew they could use this opportunity to their advantage as Hanzo quickly tied him up and McCree then reloaded slowly making sure that Bill could see every bullet he put in. Jesse was satisfied when he heard his old boss gulp down whatever he had caught in his throat. Probably his fear. 

“Now listen up. I need information and I’m not exactly in the best mood with you at the moment. And since y’all were hittin on my partner I’m thinking if you don’t give me something I can use I’m gonna put one in your lap first. And I’ll pour some of this diner’s dirt coffee on the wound.”

Both Hanzo and Bill looked horrified at what Jesse was threating to do to him. A mad Jesse was a terrifying experience. When they got into minor fights he could take it to an entirely new level of anger and he didn’t even have to raise his voice. It was clear to Hanzo that Bill was getting this impression as well as he began to shake in his boots. Quite literally. 

“Do you know this man?” The Shimada opened the file of the dead assassin on the table. The pictures were scattered and he observed the pictures carefully. He tried to look away but Hanzo grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him to look at them. 

“Well I do know him. We were told to hire him and give him this brown envelope.” He nodded to a bag that one of the dead goons had brought with him and Hanzo got up and retrieved it while Jesse kept his gun and eyes locked onto the Deadlock leader. 

Hanzo put it down on the table and the crinkled brown envelope. They opened up the envelope and saw the horrors of its contents. Hanzo scanned over all of them before he decided to pick up the biggest picture. 

It was pictures of all of them. The family of 3. He and Hanzo on a date. A time when they were with Kaiya in a cherry blossom garden. And there were schedules of where they would be and when. And there was a blueprint of their house and specifically Kaiya’s room was circled along with a family picture that they had only Hanzo and Jesse’s faces had been marked with a red X each and Kayia circled in red.

“Son of a bitch.” He began to inspect the picture more but he only got more disgusted as he looked on. This was obsessive but he was relieved partially. They specifically wanted her, so she more than likely wouldn’t be hurt. 

“Kaiya was always the target. She's just a baby why would they want her.” Jesse was freaking out even more. This was beyond any obsession he had ever seen. If he was this dedicated to finding a small girl he was terrified that she might be in worse danger than before. 

“Who gave you the envelope!?” His blood was being boiled to the point where he thought it would evaporate form his body. 

“No idea.” He was being truthful to them but to Jesse and Hanzo they didn’t believe him and Hanzo had enough games. 

“Ryuuga waki-” he was interrupted when Jesse saw his old leader look like they were pondering something. He had grown accustom to that stupid look on his face. His smile returned as he could remember who had called. 

“Did that jog your memory?” He questioned hoping to get something from his expression.

“The guy who hired him to kidnap your girl did sound Japanese. He said something about dragon hair.” He said trying to recollect the conversation he had over the phone. It was unusual but he was getting paid a fortune so he wasn’t going to question it. 

“Dragon Hair? Hanzo what is he hollerin’ about?” Even with the mention of dragon’s it was becoming clear that this defiantly had something to do with Hanzo and not him. 

Hanzo pondered it in his mind for a moment but then one specific idea stuck him and he instantly stopped moving. His chest was tightening as he realised the true extent of the danger she was in. He would have honestly been so much restful if any of the other gangs had her, but no it had to them. She would have been safer with any of them. 

Jesse didn't know what it meant but to Hanzo it was now all adding up. This wasn’t about him Jesse or even Overwatch. The target had been her all along and he finally knew who was responsible.

“The Shimada clan.” He didn’t want to think it would be true but it seemed that it was the only thing that made sense. 

“What?” Both replied in unison. Jesse didn’t want to hear Bill speak another word so he punched him in the face to shut him up, it worked perfectly. 

“Jesse we need to get to Hanamura now!” The urgency in his voice said everything. He pulled him out of the booth and was dragging him to the door. But he momentarily let go to punch billy in the face one more just to make sure that he was knocked out and to make him hurt. 

“Why?” Jessed asked once again running with Hanzo.

“The elders they have her. I stepped down as head and they need a person with Shimada blood to take over the empire once again. This fool heard the words Dragon Heir not dragon hair.” He should have destroyed his empire once and for all when he had the chance. Now he was paying the price. He didn’t know how they found out about her but Jesse had a feeling it might have had something to do with an old, purple clad enemy of his. 

Before they left they heard the annoying over American accent one more time. 

“If y'all are done would you kindly untie me?” He tried to scoot out of the diner both only to end up falling on his face. 

“You were still a part of it.” He directed to the head of the deadlock. Hanzo was going to end the life of the person who arranged for this to happen but his lover kept him back. McCree shook his head slightly. Sure he hated this son of a bitch but it wouldn’t be justice. He made a quick signal to Morrison to pick him up. It would be a nice gift for him. He may have had to receive it a bit broken though, his face looked a bloody mess. 

“I'll be keeping a close eye on you.” He leaned in close when he said it to emphasise how serious he was. He may have looked funny but when he got serious it was terrifying. Even scared Hanzo but only because it was a side of him he never got to see that often and by god was he thankful of it. 

It was finally time to get their daughter back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a good dream. Just fluff before the final chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Last chapter is about 1/2 way done so it shouldn't be too much longer.

It had officially been about 3 or 4 days since their daughter had been taken, naturally they were exhausted but now since they had gotten to the bottom of the mystery they were going to need all the energy they needed for the final confrontation.

They were on an Overwatch plane and while Jesse seemed to be on a small device playing about with and seemingly typing fast. Hanzo would have questioned it but he respected his husband’s privacy. 

“It’s gonna be at least another 12 hours before we get to Hanamura. Maybe you should get some rest.” Jesse suggested looking at his loved one, or more specifically the bags that were forming underneath his eyes. Hanzo nodded, he was too tired to even begin arguing him that he was fine. 

As he curled up to Jesse and drifted off into sleep he thought back to all the first times he experience with her. Her first time home, her first time playing with her father’s cowboy hat and her first time 

Hanzo was thinking about the reason she was taken. The goddamn dragon power. He was thinking off the first time she summoned the dragon. 

It was one month after she had been born and Hanzo was getting some food for her ready while Jesse was playing with her in her small nursery room. They were surrounded by books, stuffed toys and more pink items then you could count. After all she was Jesse’s little princess. 

“Aren’t y’all just as cute as a little peach?” She drooled over his hand and while Jesse found it pretty gross it wasn’t that bad given it could have been worse. She was looking at him with those big eyes of hers and he could have melted on the spot. Hanzo was getting baby formula as it was about time she was fed. 

He tickled her and she laughed and began to wave her small dragon themed rattle very fast but the more she did it the more the more Jesse noticed something odd about it. The scales on it started to turn an odd colour. As far as Jesse knew it wasn’t a colour changing rattle. 

“Hanzo! Get in here!” He yelled as Kaiya’s baby rattle began to glow a dark blue. It was a type of glow he knew all too well. It was the glow of the spirit dragons. Just like Hanzo and just like Genji’s. 

“Hanzo!” He yelled as he hid behind a wall as two rather big dark blue coloured dragons released themselves from her baby toy and he felt the heat coming from them as they grazed past his arm. He felt the burning. He knew that they would make the enemies feel like they were on fire but he had no idea it would be that bad. 

“What is the matter my lov- oh shit!” He moved his body so that the dragons twisted around him, much like when Genji unleashed his dragons during their first fight in Hanamura. He dropped the warm bottle and it smashed on the ground. 

As soon as they were out of the room they both checked if their daughter was okay first before checking on each other. 

“What happened?” He asked scanning his husband up and down to see if he needed any medical aid. He did note a small burn on his arm but his husband was trying to hide it. He was hiding it poorly but he clearly was only hiding it so that he wouldn’t worry. 

“She was laughin’ and it just happened.” He said rubbing his mark one more time. 

Hanzo looked at her then realised what had happened. He sighed and picked up the girl. 

“My father warned me of this. Whenever Genji and I were babies occasionally when we cried or laughed we would accidentally unleash the dragons.” He said remembering how a small Genji had destroyed half the temple when he threw a temper tantrum at 3 months of age. 

“Does this mean-?” Jesse said and taking the rattle off her before she could cause any more accidental damage. 

“Yes.” He said knowing what he was going to ask. The looked down the hall and saw that the dragon was no longer actually in the house so they decided to check out the damage. 

Everything seemed fine until they got to their room. 

“Is that burning?” Jesse asked sniffing the air and noticing a fair amount of smoke. Since she was born he wasn’t allowed to smoke anywhere near her. He looked in the hallway and noticed a small white smoke forming from their bedroom door. 

As they looked in they saw that there wasn’t anything literally on fire but there was defiantly burn marks over even some metallic things were glowing red. It seemed like a majority of things didn't catch on fire but it seemed like Jesse and Hanzo’s room was going to need a lot of fixing. All of Jesse’s boot were charred beyond repair and his hats were black instead of brown. Hanzo could tell that his husband was on the verge of tears. 

As her father looked down at her angrily she ceased her giggling and instead she turned her smile into a frown and it was like she was about to cry. Hanzo upon seeing this instantly got rid of his anger and put on a big smile. Kaiya’s instantly began a laughing fit at seeing her dads with a goofy grin on his face. He stuck out his tongue and she tried to grab at it. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that his daughter wasn't going to cry and potentially release more spirit dragons in the house. 

“See Hanzo, she loves you when ya smile. Just like I do.” He poked his smile cutely. It was rare that he smiled but when he did he would always try to get a picture of it because even though Hanzo didn't think it, it made him look really cute.

“How long does this phase last?” He asked praying that this was just a one off time thing.

“About the first two years then it can be controlled.” He said while trying rock her in a comforting way. To try and stop another accidental dragon release. He father hadn’t really said much on the subject but he assumed that keeping the baby happy was the way to stop it. 

“Two years?!” He yelled only expecting to be like teething in which it only lasted a couple of weeks. He would have loved to sit down but if he did his trousers would probably catch on fire.

“She’s more powerful then I could have imagined. When you the dragons are only like meant to be small things, no bigger than a pulse toy.” He said pointing to one specific snake plush toy. Jesse was needless to say confused about how she was able to produce dragons that big.

They were slightly smaller versions of Hanzo’s. Only slightly.

“Big things come in small packages, huh Kaiya?” He joke poking her once more, again causing a fit of laughter. 

She let out a big yawn and tried to fall asleep in Hanzo's arms. Hanzo moved her so that she was comfortably clinging to his arm like a sloth. 

“It tires them out when a dragon is released.” He used to remember his mother’s voice telling him about how he would fall right asleep after he accidentally let the dragons loose in one of his father’s business transactions. He wondered how many times he actually did it as a baby. His parents were never specific about it. 

They put her in the crib and kissed her good night. They would have gone to the bedroom but seeing as it would probably take at least a week to get the potent smell of burning out of it they would sleeping in the living room. 

“So now that Kaiya is asleep what do you feel like doing?” He asked lying down on the sofa. 

“What would you like to do Cowman?” He sat beside him, snuggling close. He took a moment to think about how everything was perfect. He had a husband, a daughter and they were all happy. Happier then Hanzo had been in a very long time. 

“I have a few ideas…” He said suggestively, raising his eyebrows in a sensual manor. Hanzo eyeing him up and down.

And with that they spent the rest of the afternoon watching old movies about where the cowboy teams up with the samurai and save the day. Jesse loved them while Hanzo simply enjoyed seeing his husband so happy. They curled up and were about to go to sleep when suddenly a crying could be heard from the baby monitor. 

“I'll get her, y'all stay and watch the rest. This parts the best.”

Hanzo woke up as he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

“Heya darlin’ were landing in ten minutes. Thought you’d better get up.” He always felt bad for waking Hanzo up. He was just so peaceful in his sleep and from the expression he had on his face he was probably having a good dream. 

“Very well.”

“Are you gonna be okay? I mean with seein your old home and all. I know what stuff went down there.” He was concerned as whenever Hanzo talked about stuff related to his yakuza life he was an entirely different person, like someone who regretted being born. 

“Anything for Kaiya.” He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face his demons again but it was something he would have to do. 

For her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this fic and thanks especially to my beta for helping with the spell checking.

It had been many years since he had been here yet it still awoke so many emotions in him. Regret. Anger. Despair of having to face the past. 

“Never been here before. It seems nice. Maybe when Kaiya isn’t in danger might try the arcade Hana told me about.” He said to test if Hanzo was listening. Hanzo gave a small hum and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Hey, listen to me. She’s fine. I’ll make sure he doesn’t. If he does I still know a couple of Blackwatch techniques that can make him hurt.” Jesse must have said something right as Hanzo blushed at his cuteness. 

They were sneakily making their way towards Hanzo’s old home and they were able to land on a small roof where they were able to overlook all of his home. 

“This is your home darlin’? Not too shabby.” He said impressed with the grandeur of it all. The pink petals had all bloomed and it was very impressive to Jesse, but to Hanzo it he didn’t see it that way. All he saw was regret and what used to be his home. 

“It is no longer my home.” He replied quietly. He was still trying to process all the feelings of being back. Even after his confrontation with Genji previously he still felt that he simply couldn’t return. Jesse had wanted to get him to talk to a therapist about his problems but Hanzo refused every time simply stating that it was a matter of honour.

As they were making their way down and around they didn’t have time to hide themselves before a bodyguard in a yakuza suit walked out and just so happened to spot them. Before the guard could say anything Hanzo had taken him out with an arrow. Making sure that there was no way he’d be getting back up. Jesse would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on when his husband went into serious mode. 

It seems that their arrival had already been made known somehow as at least fifty more men just like the one they had taken out surrounded them. They both readied their weapons but then when the guards showed no sign of fighting back they guess that the elders were already expecting their arrival. Hanzo surprisingly was able to still recognise some of them. 

“Who is the leader of you?” He asked emotionless. If he showed emotion the elders would hear about it and then use it against him. 

“I am your escort to your audience with the elders. This way Master Shimada.” Said a man who wasn’t dressed like the others, he was in a more traditional outfit but it still had that 2071 style. Hanzo and Jesse followed the man while a majority of the guards went to their original posts while a couple stayed back just in case they might have tried anything. 

Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other and realised that if the elders wanted them alive then they must have wanted something from them. Jesse guessed that they wanted to make some kind of ransom but Hanzo didn’t think so. After years of training under their watch he knew that for this type of job they weren’t interested in money, they had enough of that. This was either personal or for their gain. 

Hanzo had another big concern. The one beside him. The elders were ruthless and had no problem hurting any man, woman or child to get what they wanted. He trusted Jesse to take care of himself but seeing as how it was a ratio of just him and Jesse to a lot of security guards the odds didn’t look good if Jesse wanted to fight back. 

“Jesse…I love you.” Hanzo said sneaking a kiss to Jesse’s cheek while gripping his hand tight. Jesse grip it tight as well. He had the same fear as Hanzo, only he was afraid that the elders would try to kill Hanzo. He wasn’t going to let that happen, not by a long shot. 

“I love you two darlin’, this ain’t gonna be the last time you say it.” He was going to continue with a long speech about how they were going to get out of this okay and how they would be a happy family once again. 

“We’re here.”

They were brought to the Shimada temple and it was exactly how he remembered it. The pillars were still standing tall and the dragons were carved, still looking as new as they had been 100 years ago. Hanzo looked around and even though there was good memories the bad one was brought back when he saw an arrow mark in the ground and the sash that still hadn't been repaired from his epic showdown with his brother. It sent a chill down Hanzo’s spine but not as much as the sight he saw before him. 

“Welcome back Hanzo.”

It was the elder known as Sugure. He had been one of his fathers most trusted advisors and was the one who took him under his wing after he died. The one who gave him the kill command on Genji. And now he was holding his small bundle of joy in his arms. Hanzo breathed a little bit easier when she started to smile at the sight of her fathers. 

“Give me back Kaiya.” He had been away from his pride and joy for long enough and he wasn’t going to be playing anymore games. 

“No, you gave up your claim to the clan and she’s the only blood shimada left. We had to take her from you. You have a habit of killing Shimadas off.” While Hazno took the blow to his emotions stoically Jesse had his peacekeeper locked and loaded. No one talked to his husband like that.

“And besides, you clearly have a preference for…Whatever he is meant to be...” He pointed to Jesse who was still wearing his cowboy attire. Jesse was clearly offended but Sugure didn’t care to take notice and continued “Meaning you won’t be having any more children.” 

Hanzo was ready to unlease the dragons while McCree his deadeye yet Sugure held up his hand as if he were to offer something. 

“I want to offer you a deal. You become the head again and stay here with Kaiya. You would have to leave your cowman but we would look after him. We need a Shimada head and it will be years before this little one can do anything. We need you Hanzo.” He made it so that it sounded like the best option but there was one problem. No one could take Jesse away from him, no one. It took Hanzo a moment to think but then he was finally able to think of how he could reply. 

“You bring dishonour on this clan. I refuse.” Hanzo looked him dead in the eyes while saying it. Sugure was clearly taken aback by his rude comment yet it would have reflected with the other elders badly if he retorted back. 

“Me bring dishonour? Look at you. You left and started to date that cowboy. But now we have an uncorrupted Shimada who we can train to be the new head.” Kaiya was trying to struggle out of the blanket but Sugure secured his grip on her. 

“Over my dead body. She is not staying with you. Now let her go.”

“Very well it seems that you have made your choice. Attack!” As he yelled that several more gang members began to fill the room and soon it was that the odds were stacked badly against them. The fighting began and bullets, arrow and blades all went flying as they began trying to make their way to their daughter. 

Sugure didn’t move at all, he stood their knowing full well that there was no chance of them winning this fight on their own, even though they were taking out enemies at a steady pace. He was laughing as he saw on overpower Hanzo and pin him to the ground disarming him and throwing the bow to the side.

“Hanzo!” Jesse yelled as he saw his husband being swarmed by the enemy. This moment of hesistation allowed the goons to do the same to him. They swung a gun to the back of his head to knock him out, Jesse was defiantly the stronger of the two and they didn’t want to have to deal with him, Also Sugure saw how Hanzo’s eyes widened as Jesse fell. 

Sugure walked up to Hanzo with Kaiya in his arms and looked down at the fallen Shimada. A bodyguard handed him a katana with a blue handle. Hanzo recognised it as the one his fathers had given him and the one which he had used to almost murder his brother. 

“It’s ironic. This blade will have been used to murder both Shimada children.” He handed the little girl over to an assistant while he took the bland in his hand and lined up a clean shot to Hanzo’s neck. He laughed but then he heard another laugh as well. A laugh that sounded almost omnic but still human. 

“Not quite.” Said a voice from the shadows. Sugure looked around then spotted something glowing green from the shadows. From the outline it looked an omnic ninja. He jumped down in front of him and pulled out his blade. 

“Who is th-” He instantly set his eyes on the blade and then realised who was beneath the suit of robotic armour. He scoffed at what the delinquent had apparently become. The Shimada clan always saw the omnics as nothing more than servants and in some specific cases useful associates. 

“I’m here to help my brother.” Genji said as he sliced his way through several of the men who were holding his brother. 

“So what? You may have a cyborg on your side but what else?” He needed to get in control of the situation. The revelation of Genji being alive had shook him to the core,but he saw this as a minor inconvenience. Yet with the power of two dragons could prove more difficult. 

As he was about to swing at Hanzo there was an odd sound coming for the top of the balcony type area. It was like a mechanical whooshing. 

“He has us love!” suddenly a British voice said as suddenly three of the guards to the room where taken down from her perch in no less than three seconds. He didn’t see anything expect for a line of blue. 

Hanzo looked around as he saw all of the members of Overwatch coming in and surrounding all the guards. Thankfully as well Jesse seemed to be conscious and ready to get into the action. He could piece together what was going on. 

As the Shimada master looked around he saw that more and more strange people were looking down at him. When he counted he counted twenty. But he could have sworn he saw three others in the shadows. A purple one, a light blue one and another who looked like the Grimm reaper.

“What is this?” He demanded to know. The leader looked pissed but he kept him calm.

Hanzo was the one to respond. He laughed and simply said “This is why you never touch my family.”

It was clear that there had been enough talk as Sugure commanded his guards to once again attack. That’s when the real battle began. The tanks were coming in and taking most of the damage while the support was boosting their attacks. 

It was clear that Sugure now had a person vendetta against Hanzo as he personally marked him out and began to take swings at him. Hanzo of course noted this and was able to get his bow back just in time. He fired the arrow but he was able to dodge it with ease. 

During the fighting Gabriel notices that one of the lackeys was going to try and take Kaiya away but wasn't going to watch his granddaughter be taken that easily. He made himself into his shadow like form and went up to the attempted kidnapper and shot him point blank in the face.

She began to cry at the loudness and he took her to the side-lines back with Sombra and Widowmaker. He knew that his mask probably wasn’t helping but he supposed it was better than his actual face.

“Kaiya, I'm your Grandpapi. It's nice to finally meet you.” He couldn’t help it. He was a sucker for kids. He was smiling like an idiot under that mask while Sombra and Widowmaker looked at each other with blank expressions, clearly not used to ever seeing Gabriel this positively emotional about something. 

“You are so sentimental Gabriel.” Amelie said trying to summon an emotion to seem like she cared but she really, really didn’t. 

“Yeah, I don't get what's so impressive. It's just a baby. Can't do much.” Sombra added lightly poking her cheek with her purple acrylic nail. 

He couldn’t believe he had to deal with these two idiots. They simply didn’t understand what it was like to be a parent. Well, like a parent anyway. He had read up and seen that she was a Shimada, But he could just tell by looking at her that she would have Jesse’s mischievous personality. 

“And this here is your aunt. Widowbitch. Along with your other Aunt ‘I failed to get Katja Voskaya and I’m dating the enemy’s blue tech support’.” He said holding up the baby to both their faces showing the infant to them. 

“For god’s sake Gabriel,Watch your language, She’s only a baby.” She could tell that he was giving her the ‘really?’ look form under his mask and she was raising her rifle towards him when the cowboy physically tackled her to the ground. Kaiya didn’t understand why she was being hurt but it was beginning to upset her. 

“Don’t hurt my little girl you purple-” 

She didn’t let him finish. She wrapped her legs around his back and flipped him onto his back then she proceeded to punch him straight in the stomach to keep him down. 

“She's fine you ridiculous American. Get off me.” She dusted herself down making her point quite clear. She was tempted to kill him but then Kaiya’s crying made her remember that her boss wanted him alive. “And I am blue you son of a bitch.” She added on. Now Reaper was the one telling her off for her use of swears in front of a child. 

“Oh thank god. Why are you three here?” He had been slightly winded by the sheer amount of force that she had used so his voice was a little bit wheezy. He only realized now how unusual the situation was as they were the enemy yet they didn’t seem to have any intention of harming her. 

“Gabe here is her grandpapi.” Sombra said fake pinching his mask to undermine his terrifying look. He was going to kill her later for this. Kaiya started to grab at his shotgun shells and it was at this point Jesse took her out of his arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and she burst into a fit of giggles. 

Jesse would have being totally smitten with the fact that Gabe adored her but that was interrupted when a very loud grunt came from Hanzo who had just been knocked back by full force into a pillar. 

Hanzo was beginning to lose his strength but he still found the strength to use one last arrow. He drew it from his quiver and said those sacred words. 

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” And with that the dragons were released and they twisted and made their way towards him but he simply smirked and moved out of their way, missing them by a fraction of a hair. Hanzo fell to his knees. 

“You were a fool.” He proceeded to kick him in the chest and he went flying onto his back. Sugure looked down and saw that he tried to get up but once again he forced him back down. He made Hanzo look at the blade on last time. 

Jesse was running, looking frantically for his husband when he saw that he was about to be killed. He was going to yell but another noise distracted him, a familiar rattling sound came from the youngest Shimada. Jesse looked down and knew what was going to happen.

“Hanzo, Kaiya’s rattle is going to do the thing!” He yelled hoping that the person trying got murder him wouldn't figure out what he was talking about. Thankfully Hanzo knew and knew what opportunity would be available to him, he found the strength to throw him in front of where she would release the dragons.

Then like before the rattle exploded with a dark blue light, along with two now much larger looking dragons. Hanzo was able to get the upper hand just in time. He was able to climb up the wall quickly enough just to be out of the line of the dragons.

Sugure was fully focused again and he looked up to where Hanzo was. He scoffed at him as if he were a coward but then when Hanzo turned to look at the side he did as well and realised what was going to happen. He didn’t have time to escape before the dragon was passing though him and burning his insides.His eyes were reflected with the dark blue as he died. 

Hanzo took a moment to get his breath back. It had all happened so fast he was still trying to process everything. When the dragons had disappeared Jesse ran with Kaiya safely in his arms. Jesse didn’t even get to say a word before Hanzo snatched the girl form his arms and hugged her while trying his hardest not to cry. The feeling of her once again in his arms were indescribable. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Jesse held Hanzo as he held their child. Their family was once again together and their precious treasure had been returned to them. They embraced the moment for a little while longer and Kaiya didn’t understand why her father’s where crying but she simply smiled yet this only made them cry harder but it was the happy type of crying. 

They walked out and it seems that most of the guards had either run or been dispatched by the team. When they brought her out unharmed Ana was the first there, checking her and making sure that she was okay. The members who had stayed were all gathered around and checking up on them. 

As they were getting congratulated a group of old men in traditional Japanese garbs came out but they showed no sign of hostility. This didn’t stop everyone form readying their weapons though. 

“Enough of this.” The leader of them said. 

“You are not getting our daughter.” Hanzo, who was still holding her, pulled her closer to his chest. His energy may have been drained but if they tried anything he would make sure they never breathed again. 

“We are aware of this. We have made up an offer I think will fit both of us well.” He said. All of them were still ready to hurt them if they tried anything sneaky but all of them were intrigued. Hanzo gave Kaiya to Jesse to hold while he went up to the Shimada council. 

He didn’t say anything and simply waited for them to explain.

“In about seventeen years, you bring her back and she can decided if she wants to rule over the Shimada Empire. It will be her choice alone.” He said. Hanzo and Jesse looked to the elders and then down to their little girl. It was reasonable and Hanzo knew the elders, they often kept their word on things like this. Since they often thought alike they knew what they would say.

“That is reasonable enough.”

“Now leave. All of you. You have caused enough damage for one day.” He said pointing to the other members of Overwatch as well as the amount of destruction they had caused to the base. 

They took their word and got out of there. Kaiya and Hanzo were thoroughly tired out and as soon as both of them were on the ship they passed out. Jesse had been exhausted by the whole experience too but he was going to stay awake and watch his two favourite people taking a nap together. 

It was hard for both of them to believe but it was over. This parental nightmare was finally over. It had been a wild goose chase but in the end they had found their prize. 

The Dragon’s Treasure had been returned.


End file.
